Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution Side Story
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This is based upon the Video Game Evolution Fanfic but it is with my character, Chrono Fantasy, and his own side quest. He is watching everyone and going through his own journey in this VG evolution World, until it is the right time for him to be involved
1. He is somewhere new and wacky

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution  
A Side Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is time for me to go to sleep. I am glad because I can get away from this boring reality and go into another world. Hopefully it will be a Video Game World. That would be really neat to be in a Video Game Worl with all Video Game Worlds merged into one. I'll just have to wait and see where my  
dreams and the Fantasy elements take me...  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (Hmm... What World is this? I better check it out.)  
  
Chrono Fantasy checks out the area to see what exists within this world. This had to be some type of video game world, but it seemed different...  
  
Mysterious Voice: The Stories will begin as soon as the players are ready. Enter an evolution and begin to be amazed with enlightment and excitement!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: What the...! Where is that voice echoing off from? Somewhere from the sky?  
  
People From the Distances: That evil Bastard! He's burning us all up, and destroying everything! We all have to join up forces to annihilate his wickedness and rid the evil within this monster!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Huh? A monster?! Already? Why was I brought to a Nightmare? I guess many dreams have some sort of nightmare within them... even if they are in the shadows.  
  
Mysterious Voice: A reflection... There is good and there is evil. Within one body, two souls compete and fight to take over. The people are unaware but they cheer or scream in horror with whatever factors come out. The Monster and a Hero is within, and this is not in the shadows.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Tell me! Who are you right now! Where am I!? I have the right to know!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Truly it is a dream you seek. A combined and compacted Video Game World. If you look over those tree branches you can spot the Character that it all began to revolve around. There are supporting Characters and opposing Characters to this Central One.  
  
Chrono Fantasy stepped over to the trees that laid in front of them, and he slightly moved away a few branches to sneak a peek of what was going on.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: That is....Sephiroth? No, it looks like Link a bit...A mixture of both, or just a look alike of one of them but qualities like the others. I don't understand this. That female beside him? Is it Kirby, or a Samus? There's Squall? He looks ghostly. I must find out what this is all about.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Cease your movement at once! You can't wander over there or else you'll disturb a special balance and the moments of events and various things to occur will become unbalanced. You must watch, listen, and wait until the right moment comes. You will be the one. The Darkest time will come, and you WILL be the special one that shines the light into what is known as Video Game Evolution.  
  
Chrono Fantasy stood his ground instead of going past the trees. He had to stalk these characters and watch instead of being involved.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Who are those two strangers over there that these three are meeting up with?  
  
Mysterious Voice: You will see later on. the scene blurs away and is directed to another location from beneath water, while Chrono Fantasy is looking up through the water and towards the characters. These are other characters that fill another part of this newly formed world. They will be quite vital too, and others will encounter them. Everyone connects together in some way or form, eventually we all share and experience the same sort of events or similar, and one day we might all meet one another.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: I'm still lost though. I don't understand everything you are talking about. I still don't know who you are. This surely is one fantastic dream that is different from any others. The 5 Characters I see in this place you are showing me now, and the other 5 Characters in the other place, 4 of them surrounding the Central Character.... I will have to discover myself what this all means, and see what happens?  
  
Mysterious Voice: You are correct. You are nothing but a watcher in this World. You don't do anything yet that involve these other characters. Your watching journey begins here, and I will be gone but still here.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (I can do this simple task. To watch what happens until the time is right. Wait! What is that noise!?)  
  
A creature is growling behind Chrono Fantasy from behind a nearby tree. It goes on its hind legs and then lunges forward to an attack against Chrono Fantasy.  
  
Oh No...What's going to happen to me? I have to watch, but I can't with this wicked creature following me around and attacking. I'll have to take care of him first, but I will do this in chapter 2, and then continue with  
the journey that I must go on. 


	2. The search for discovery goes on

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution  
A Side Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Creature is still chasing me. I must use my powers to get rid of it now... What should I use against it? What is its weakness? Can I destroy  
it? This World is getting stranger and stranger by the moment....  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (This Creature better not catch me. I'll have to kill it somehow.)  
  
Dangerous Creature: Arghh!! Who disturbs me!! Now you must die!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Creature was lunging at Chrono Fantasy, While Chrono Fantasy dodged the attack quickly.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: You aren't going to get me that easily!  
  
Dangerous Creature: So you want to put up a good fight then? I don't have time to waste with you. I have other things to do. I must go and leave you all alone. I will get you later, so don't die on me!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: HA! I bet you're just scared and terrified of me!  
  
The Creature jumped away into the trees and left Chrono Fantasy behind. Then he decided to look back into the clearing where new events were taking place.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (What is this creature, it's turning very dark.. It's transforming...and it's preparing to attack...Is it going to attack that mixed Sephiroth and Link character, and that mixed kirby and samus character, and Squall? Squall looks so much like a ghost... Who is that strange man over there?)  
  
Chrono Fantasy watches the actions taking place, as they were slowly progressing. He noticed that Squall was forming some type of power, but what kind? Watching the mixed Sephiroth and Link, he could see that the body was shifting around and it was moving about slightly.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (It looks like there is a Sephiroth and Link within that body, and they are fighting to take over the whole body. Sometimes it looks more like Link, sometimes it looks more like Sephiroth...) Oh no! He better Watch out! ...oops, I have to keep quiet so no one hears anything..  
  
Chrono Fantasy could only simply watch the body of Sephiroth and Link, and its eyes glow dark, and that dark creature springing itself towards him. Would that be the end for that person? Luckily this Sephiroth/Link had fast enough reflexes to bring up its sword and defend.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Phew...(It's still alive. What about that power I can see being generated?) Oh no!! That power is being unleased....AHHH!!  
  
Damn! A blast had came from Squall's power and now it had blasted me away. Where will I end up being next...? This World and the characters in it sure  
are wacky... I wonder if I'll want to see what happen in Chapter 3... 


	3. Watching the spy and the boss

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution  
A Side Story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I was blasted away with Squall's powerful Blast. I'll have to see where I end up being now... Hopefully it's nothing too dangerous, and I wonder if  
I'll be seeing some other characters or conflicts.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Hmm.. I'm in some abandoned building or something. I wonder where this is?  
  
Mysterious Voice: The decision for our team name is made! We are the 'Radical Dreamers!'  
  
Chrono Fantasy: What is that! That voice sounds familar somehow...  
  
Chrono Fantasy heard the voice echo inside the building. Maybe he should check it out. He walks up the steps and sneaks his head around the corner of the door, and then he spots the creature that spoke those words.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (That thing is huge and looks tough! Old and wise too. For some reason..he looks familar though. I wonder....)  
  
Chrono Fantay watches this Huge Blue Tiger and can see that he takes out an orb and some books to read through.  
  
Blue Tiger: Ha HA! Lets see the progress of my team. I'll watch them and research at the same time. I'll be gaining more knowledge than ever! First lets see what's going on with Foxcent!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (He's spying on them all? Maybe he doesn't trust them.... Hmm... that person is going into a dark forest. I bet it's dangerous. Wait a minute...That is a combination of Fox McCloud from Star Fox and Vincent from Final Fantasy 7. There's another merged character...)  
  
Blue Tiger: I see that Foxcent is starting his journey and proceeding in the right direction. He's going in cautiously too. What a fool! I'll see what that Jake fellow is up to now. Looking for his brother, I doubt he'd find him anywhere in this newly corrupted formed world.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (It seems this blue tiger isn't exactly the nicest of the bunch. He seems to think that he can be the leader and not care about others. This Jake fellow looks almost like that Dark Creature I saw before who was fighting that combination body of Sephiroth and Link. Could they be brothers?)  
  
Blue Tiger: Ha! I hope he will have fun climbing up and down those hills. Now to see those odd bunch, Banjo and Kazooie. I also doubt they will find and rescue Tooty.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (I hope they do rescue her...He's even against others abilities to save another. Hmm... Their path looks pleasant and peaceful enough to travel on. I'm sure they can rescue Tooty.)  
  
Blue Tiger: They think they can journey on easily like that. I will send something after them so it won't be so easy! Now to see the one heading North. That Stella girl, I bet she won't last long up in the Cold!  
  
Chrono Fantasy; (Now he's just being really cruel. Why would he be so mean. Those Ice mountains do look tough...I hope she won't decide to climb them....)  
  
Blue Tiger: She looks disappointed. Probably because Kakyoin didn't travel with her. I bet those mountains will topple over her, or the Cold will get to her! Now to look into the Underground to see what our friend Kakyoin is up to.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (Maybe he is a bit fond of Kakyoin because it seems like he didn't say anything mean about him, and maybe that underground exploring was a special one....Uh oh, what are those Ghosts doing? This doesn't look good. Oh my God! They just killed him! Isn't this Blue tiger going to do anything else to help instead of just watching!)  
  
Blue Tiger: Sigh Oh well, a dud! Go figures that was going to happen underground. I guess we won't be finding out the undergrounds for a while, unless some how he came back to life or something. Ha Ha! That would be something different! At least I know the current status of all five...or I should say four of the team members. I better look through some of these books now.  
  
That Blue Tiger is pretty mean. Meanwhile he's the leader of that Team who he called Radical Dreamers? Why would he choose the name from the Chrono video game series? Does he somehow relate to it? Should I go after him now and kill him? I don't think I should be spotted yet. I'll just have to see  
what he does next and what will happen in Chapter 4... 


	4. The Book filled with the Truth of the wo...

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 4

_**This Blue Ice Tiger is up to something, at least that's my opinion. He's starting to look through some books now. I'll just have to wait and see what he does next. Either this, or I could do a little more exploring on my own. Whatever happens, I have to remain to not show myself and find out as much as I can.**_

_****_

Blue Tiger: This book? What did it mean and its title? I perhaps need to look into it some more.

Chrono Fantasy watches this Blue Tiger look at the page of the book but he is bored of just sitting there and doing nothing but watch.

Chrono Fantasy: (I probably won't find out anything if I just stay here. All this creature will do is continue looking through this book or other books. Unless I can get my hands on one of these books. Maybe I should sneak over and snatch one of the books

Chrono Fantasy snuck quietly without the huge Blue Tiger knowing, and he hurriedly grabbed the closest book that he could get.

Book Title 'The Truth of pure good'

Chrono Fantasy: (Now I need to get out of this place so I could read this book.)

Chrono Fantasy runs out of the room leaving behind a slight noise.

Blue Tiger: What's that noise!? Is someone there? Oh well, I should probably continue reading this book...

Chrono Fantasy: Good. I'm out of here with a book. Hopefully this book will be useful and help me gain more knowledge about this World. Hmm... I almost wonder about the creation of this world too, I think I might know how it has come around, but I better find out as much as I can.

Chrono Fantasy opens up the book to reveal the secrets that lie within it. A voice comes forth from the book.

Voice of the Book: Welcome to the book of the Truth of Pure Good based upon the newly developed world that is evolving and twisting around everything that we've used to have known about other existing worlds and its creations. Enter and find out everything that you need to know.

Chrono Fantasy: Hmm... this all seems very interesting. What can I learn from this book? I'm going to continue searching and reading through these pages.

Mysterious Voice: I have seen that you have found something that will let you into more discovery.

Chrono Fantasy: Huh!? It's you again! You're still around, aren't you?

Mysterious Voice: I have never left. I'm the one that carries you around to the different places and brings about the fate for everything that happens in this World. This is all a reflection of something else too, but that you will know once everyone is all connected.

Chrono Fantasy: What about this connection?

Mysterious Voice: Continue reading through that book and find out everything you need to know. Enter the book to gain and carry around the secret, and wait until everyone is connected and when Darkness is consuming all. I will take my leave now.

Chrono Fantasy: Wait! I still don't get it! Can this book really tell me everything I need to know! sigh Fine then, I will enter myself into this book.

Voice of the Book: Would you like to enter these pages?

_****_

_**Should I? The book is asking me to dive into the pages to find out more I believe. This seems nonsense, but this is all a dream, to escape my reality, but this is sure some strange dream. I never expected something extreme like this, as if there's something controlling it all. I suppse I should go into this book, and I will find out what awaits me some more in chapter 5.**_


	5. The lit hall

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 5

_**This strange and full of knowledge book could carry me into a place that would tell me all. I have decided that I will dive into this book and learn all I can. I am alone in this new strange World, and alone I will find out everything and gain everything.**_

_****_

Chrono Fantasy: I will go into this book! Let me in now!

Voice of Book: Very well. Just wait to see what is in store for you. The deepest secrets of this World welcome you. Seek out the Light to shine up this new World and the connections.

Chrono Fantasy: (Connection and Light. The new evolution world based upon elements of Video Games. The Darkness is starting to consume me. I think I'm starting to understand all of this. It is just like one extreme, ultimate video game, but in a dream world? Obviously this is all a Fantasy.)

Chrono Fantasy appears in a long dark hallway with swirling lights lining up along the hall. At the end of the hall he spots a light shadow waiting for him to approach forward.

Light Shadow: Come forth Chrono Fantasy. When you are among a couple feet from me, I will tell you the current situations about those in this World that are known about.

Chrono Fantasy walks forwards and stops a couple of feet in front of the Light Shadow

Chrono Fantasy: What is happening in the World? I would like to know all the secrets too about this world.

Light Shadow: A few connecting souls that are main factors in this World are fighting in a ghostly and deadly yet reviving war. The total annihilation is occuring within this war, and even these three Characters will have to be careful. One Ninja hardly has a chance of making it through, but the other two have great powers and could probably pull through in this war, even though it is a waste for them to fight in a war with no meaning or purpose.

The Light Shadow shows cloudy scenes to Chrono Fantasy for him to watch. Then that scene vanishes and the Light Shadow continues talking, casting up another scene that shows three other figures trying to resolve a disturbance in a duel.

Chrono Fantasy: I remember seeing those two before! They were fighting it out near a beach before. I wonder who that new Character is...

Light Shadow: New souls, Characters, always join the main factor stream within this world. Some die off too and then they may return again. The way this happens is all controlled by something else, but they all follow through with an event chosen out for them, based on what they chose. Many of these Characters always fight or they are all out to explore this World too. There is one character that ended up in a Dark place, the connecting stream flow. He is trying to find his way out.

Another Cloudy scene is formed, but the Character can't really be seen except the shape of his form. It's hard to see anything through the pitchness of the dark. This brightens up when the next scene is created with another fight.

Light Shadow: I see these two are trying to finish one another off. Look at them go! When there are those who fight to the death, they never stop until one is completely down or something else interrupts.. Sometimes the one who is succeeded through the fight may change their mind too. As of now it is unsure whether that Character who can easily win will stick with finishing off the losing character or change his mind and become sympathizing.

The next Cloudy scenes blurred by quickly but showed the six different scenes for at least 30 seconds.

Light Shadow: Souls will often ally themselves together, they will form a team and call themselves by a name. These following characters in the scene that was shown for a total of three minutes, they call themselves the Radical Dreamers. I know you recognized that huge blue tiger, he is in a parallel stream flow from you, which you will soon find all about. The other five are exploring and searching, while some of them around found an obstacle that stopped them in their tracks and they have to get rid of these obstacles to move on.

This would be the last scene, Chrono Fantasy could tell it would be because the effect of this Cloudy scene was glowing and flashing and it really seemed to stick out more than the others.

Light Shadow: It is quite strange to see an inner conflict with two or more souls fighting inside a body that is combined and transformed. Then this body changes again once one of the souls within are defeated or a new one appears. The Body is changing almost all the time, and now it is getting down to two souls duelling it off to finish the other so they can take control of the body. What may be the point of this? Why couldn't they just share the body together, but most souls are selfish and want everything they can get to themselves, especially when their conscious is bad.

Chrono Fantasy: That was the last scene, right? Now that I've seen what is happening in this World, can you explain to me all the secrets of this world?

Light Shadow: That is the last part of the Main factor flow I have to tell you about. If you want to know the secrets of this World, you have to go through this door. Let me tell you one thing first. To enjoy a new World, you don't have to know everything about it, just the various different things it has to offer that will be enjoyful. Also another thing, you can never know everything about something. You can search for many years and even meet a God of a certain World to allow them to tell you everything, but there will always be secrets hiding somewhere in the World that you may never even discover.

Chrono Fantasy: Thanks...Umm...

Light Shadow: You can just call me...Hokadi.

Chrono Fantasy: Hokadi?

Hokadi: Yes...Now go through this door if you want to find out more.

_****_

**_Hokadi? I wonder why this shadow would go by the name of that? Does it mean anything? Now I have to go through this door. What will I possibly find behind this door? At least I'm getting closer to the truth and learning more about the secrets and insides of this World. I may not learn it all, but to learn about the most important factors of this World will be a huge benefit. Let's see what's behind that door, in Chapter 6._**


	6. Flying thoughts

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 6

_**I have stepped through the door that laid behind Hokadi and entered another long corridor that would be filled with something more great and hopefully I will learn some more too...**_

_****_

Mysterious Voice: I see you are almost done!

Chrono Fantasy: Done? What do you mean almost done? What am I almost done?

Mysterious Voice: You'll see. Look for the Swirling Lights and enter it, then you will gain what is needed to be gained.

Chrono Fantasy: Gain? What am I going to gain?

There is no voices speaking back and while Chrono Fantasy is walking down the bright lit hall he hears voices from various different beings, as if they are voices from thoughts.

Zeragus: _I must get away from this battle right away. I have to focus on my main purpose and the journey I must follow. I have to bring about the destruction of Kerrigan and save Schala. Then I have to get rid of this fused body so that I won't be cursed like this. This power is greater, but it's not as great as I would've hoped for._

Chrono Fantasy: That guy is cursed with a merged body? It seems to me that having two bodies combined into one isn't as good inside, but it gives a lot more power outwards. Hmm...

Dark Jak: _I...Must...Get...Rid...of..the demon inside me. No! I must kill this...whoever he is!! I still need to seek revenge. This isn't them, this isn't Erol and Baron. This man did get in my way! I will destroy everyone with the demon within me anyways. The whole world must perish!!!!_

Chrono Fantasy: Interesting.. Someone who will fight on and never stop until he gets his revenge, even if there are other innocent ones in the way. I better make sure not to get in this Dark Jak's way.

Sergeant Cortez: _That Timesplitter...I have to find him! I have to kill him! Then I can continue on through time back to my time. I believe I should go along with both of these strangers to find the Timesplitter._

Chrono Fantasy: Timesplitter? That sounds like something that would involve myself in it. Timesplitter sounds familar, and it sounds like a type of power I could gain... Is it always wise to make a decision to get help from complete strangers? They aren't really trusting..I think.

Mimic12455: _There's something I don't trust about this man. I duelled with this other panther-like man earlier and he seemed tough enough to join my side. I think I would rather explore around this World with him, and I have to find out where I am located so I could hopefully return to where I came from._

Chrono Fantasy: I know how that feeling is...to wonder where you are and search around so that you can find your way back home. I'm starting to understand where I am right now.

Lynx-Frahma: _I have to travel with that Mimic creature instead of a Sergeant. That Mimic being will bring me to something special about this world. I can just sense it. The forces will draw in great information and new knowledge, and if I know everything about this World, perhaps I could gain Supreme power to rule over this world!!_

Chrono Fantasy: What an ambition! It is nearly impossible to rule over a world, and what I've learned earlier, it is next to impossible to learn everything you possibly can about a world, unless you are one who created every little secret to the entirity of the planet which holds all the secrets.

Squall: _I got to reach that light. I believe that's my escape. I am alive again and my goal of haunting others does not exist anymore, but I will have a new purpose in that new World I am with. I have to assist that Sephiroth combination being too. First I have to get out of this darkness... _

Chrono Fantasy: Being caught in the darkness away from your mission and purpose in life must be very tough. I admire Squall and his striving towards finding the body of Sephiroth and some other character. If only he knew that the Sephiroth side is never good and always evil...

Cyberlink: _After this war, and I gain the title of the Hero of whatever war this is. I could go get my revenge, and also get along to the mission I was first after. I have to defeat Shadow Link and Metal Sonic and return the wallets to Sonic and Link. I'm not sure if this World needs to be saved from anything, but if it does, I will be there to save it._

Chrono Fantasy: This Character has too many heroic thoughts on his mind, and there isn't always enough time to do everything that is planned. Plans can change too and all those other things he wishes to do can be over with. There will always be things to do on this planet that will need a hero.

Zelda/Rikku: _We together...must end this war, and then we can continue on to find our loves. We will split apart from one another and live happily and forever with those we love very much..._

Chrono Fantasy: Hmm... I really miss my love right now. Can those who are in love always be happy forever or is it just a strong desire that is wanted between the two?

ICEKAT: _Will I find what I'm seeking out here? Will everything become much more clearer? I see that I'm progressing on...but I don't happen to see any hints of anything useful. This is nonsense. I think I should get out of this Magical Book. It's not bringing me anywhere._

Chrono Fantasy: This being is feeling almost the same way I am, except I don't give up and will continue going on to find that swirling light, and will find what is within it...

Banjo: _This Spider...will DIE!! Kazooie will have to peck it to death. Along with exploring this World for my new team, I should also remember that I still have to rescue Tooty. I wonder where she could be. I'll have to keep on searching and not stopping until she's back with me._

Chrono Fantasy: I like to hear this, that no matter what, he's going to keep searching and not giving up until he finds the special one in his life.

Jake: _I....Will find my Brother! This World must hold him somewhere, and I will keep on looking until I find him! This Damn Electric Creature won't stop me in my tracks either. These hills will tremble when my shadows walk over them. The Dark will guide me up and down them. Where are you brother?_

Chrono Fantasy: Another one that will keep on searching without giving up. Looking for a close sibling too. Shadows on the hills? That can never be any good...

Foxcent: _I won't let this humungous alien Creature destory me! I will either use the Krystal Staff or Death Penalty on it. I have to continue exploring this forest, and I have to find that gem. I hope it lies in this forest. It can separate the two of us who merged into one, so that we can be free from each other._

Chrono Fantasy: A Gem that can separate two merged souls? I wonder if it has any more powers than that?

Stella: _My Barrier magic should protect me from the Mountain's rock and then I can possibly climb it. I must get to that portal, and I have to find those Dark Forces. My quest doesn't end, and I have the exploration of this new World to add on it everything..._

Chrono Fantasy: By the sounds of it, this person has a lot of goals to achieve. I wonder where that portal will lead to and what those Dark Forces are...

Kakyoin: _I wonder if I could transform into that angel. I'm sure I still have some power within me to change into a magnificent angel that will be nearly invincible to anything. After I search these undergrounds, I still need to search for that artifact I got an email from Lee, about it. This World surely is very strange, and as of now, I'm more interested in learning more about it._

Chrono Fantasy: Speaking of Emails, I need to check mine soon. I bet I got a bunch since I've been in this other World. What is this Artifact all about? What is it with everyone and searching for something?

Cpt. Olimar: _This is not good. Why couldn't we have avoided that meteor? Now I'm stuck away from space and onto this strange new world. I'll have to find a way to fix this ship's engine. My Pikmin team should hopefully be able to help. What are we going to do with all of these shadows?_

Chrono Fantasy: Shadows? Again? A lot of factors in this world are affected by darkness or shadows. A meteor too?

Samus: _I never would've thought that I would be fighting inside the body of what used to be my friend. This is all getting strange to me. It was because of those other strangers. They cursed our friendship, and now I am fighting the enemy of my friend, while the other part of me split apart and died away. What am I going to do? I have no choice but to kill this Sephiroth, because I definitely can't become friends with it..._

Chrono Fantasy: Traitourous acts...It's a shame they exist. In this case, it sounds like it can't be helped and this is how the situation has to work. Having no choice but to do a certain thing is horrible. Huh? What? The voices aren't coming anymore. Is that all of them?

Mysterious Voice: Have you learned anything from all these thoughts? Did it teach you anything more about the World?

Chrono Fantasy: I think....I think it did teach me. I noticed that there is a lot of darkness in this World, and that everyone seems to be searching or fighting on. This doesn't only happen in this world though, on my world the same things always are going on.

Mysterious Voice: I believe you are ready to go on to the last stage. Do you see the swirling lights yet?

Chrono Fantasy looks around and spots swirling lights forming in front of him. Then he nods

_****_

_**I'm Ready! I will enter the Swirling Lights and finally find out the last bit. At least I'm hoping I will, but I think I still will be learning even once I've learned everything that is told to me. Let's see what I learn in Chapter 7!**_


	7. Discovering the soul of pure good

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 7

_**Entering the swirling lights I feel the room around me twist into something new and I feel a lot of power generating from this room. Where am I now? Is this where I'll learn it all?**_

__

Chrono Fantasy: (It's raining...It looks dark, but something about the mood of the atnosphere seems joyous.)

Light Shadow, Hokadi: I'm sure you remember me. Welcome to the Origin of this World.

Chrono Fantasy: Origin? Am I at the last stage.

Mysterious Voice and Hokadi: Yes! Yes you are...

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Who's that mysterious voice? Can you answer this first?

Hokadi: Mysterious Voice? You mean the voice you're hearing in your head? That one that guided you? That would be a reflection of your own self, but... I can't tell you more beyond what's even greater than that. No, not until the end of it all. All of that is irrevelant right now.

Chrono Fantasy: What are you going to tell me then!

Hokadi: Your purpose in this World. See that rainbow up there? Above the Rainbow, is pure evil. Below is the purity of greatness. The highest purity of evil and good can only be found in the Origin. Another single being that doesn't belong in the origin and finds their way here, will possess the pure soul of good or evil, whether they are above the rainbow or below it.

Chrono Fantasy: Pure soul of evil and good?

Hokadi: Yes. Fortunately for you, you are below the rainbow, and the pure soul of Good exists here. It will possess you and you will carry it with you when you return back to the grounds of the World.

Chrono Fantasy: The pure soul of good will possess me? That's good, isn't it?

Hokadi: I will possess you. You will carry me around in you. The guide in you will bring you around through all the events that are happening and then I will come out to take full control when the time is right.

Chrono Fantasy: When will the time be right?

Hokadi: When the soul of pure evil is totally ridden and stripped away from this World. I will reward all of those who have participated in defeating it, and they will all return back to their own worlds and place, and you...you will then wake up.

Chrono Fantasy: Oh yeah...After all, this is all a dream, right?

Hokadi: Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't even a dream at all. It could be another place that just came into existence and you were placed here. I don't even know the answers to that. It's beyond what I know, but I do know a bit about you. You'll just have to ask yourself and find the answers from yourself.

Chrono Fantasy: So what do you expect me to do? Ask myself everything that I don't know fully. Ask myself about how I came here?

Hokadi: I'm possessing you now. Whatever you decide to do afterwards is up to you. Just don't forget about this World and those who are fighting for many goals within this world. They all want to return too you know...

Chrono Fantasy: Wait! What if I don't want you to possess me!?

Mysterious Voice: It's too late. It's already done. We'll have to return and see what will happen next. Don't worry, the pure soul of good is in you now, and I'm always with you. You have nothing to worry about, and you don't need to ask anymore questions. Just let us guide you....

_****_

_**So I am manipulated now? The hell with this. I should ask myself the questions I need to know the most. I have to return back home somehow. I can't be controlled by the forces of this World and whatever else is controlling me. I'll have to get through somehow and see what will become of me in Chapter 8.**_


	8. Fate guides the soul of pure good throug...

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 8

_**Let myself be guiding? That's what the inner me and the soul of pure good wants. To carry out fate, the fate of this World. It's all in a dream? Why am I in a dream anyways? What is being created here? So many questions, and so much going on... **_

_****_

Chrono Fantasy: Nothing seems to be going well. I don't even know where I am now. If I am to be guided, shouldn't I know everything that is going on?

Mysterious Voice: You think too much sometimes. Like I told you before, just let us guide you through this planet and we will carry you through fate. You just have to stand back and let us move your feet and before you know it, it will all be done. Perhaps you can even close your eyes if that will help you forget about everything going on. Then when you open your eyes once again, you should be back home, safe and sound. Back into the boring World you came from. Don't you want that?

Chrono Fantasy: What! Who do you think I am? If you are truly a reflection of myself, of course you wouldn't know that those are my ideas and desires and what I would want to do. I'm letting nothing control me, even if I am somewhere else that's not in my own recognizable place. I may not have a choice to carry around the pure soul of good, but I don't mind letting it be within me. At least I know it's for the good of this planet. Although I won't let myself shut everything away and let things happen as they are. I will try to prevent any evil from even beginning, and allow this world to be in complete good. No one should have a chance of having death catch up to them. I am not keen on going back to my world just yet anyways. That's why I always wish to get away, to go somewhere different and fantastic, just like this place.

Mysterious Voice: So that is why? You already answered your own questions that you might have, if you aren't oblivious to see them. Soon enough everything will come to a complete. Fate will blow us to the complete direction, and then that is when it all ends, at least for this World. It will be a good end, but you can't prevent the evil and the darkness. It already started to spread, even a long time ago, almost since the beginning. It's already too late for that, only the light, even though it is small right now and will get smaller, but it will blast out eventually and shine on everything.

Chrono Fantasy: You're too confusing. I never knew the reflection of myself could be so confusing and complexed. Maybe there is a lot about myself I never knew before. I've been seeking to learn about this Planet and the knowledge it holds, yet I need to learn more about myself, so I can catch up to my reflection.

Mysterious Voice: Don't worry about learning of yourself right now, you can do that when you return back to your boring World. It is scattering and soon it will all be filled. The soul of pure evil is released and it has found it possessor just like the soul of pure good found its too. Once the being and soul make contact with as many other souls and the beings, that is when the evil will reach the peak of Ultimacy. It will even seem like all is lost, but unfortunately for evil, fate always exist, and fate doesn't like evil and the darkside. Fate is good, and it prefers to stick on the good side too.

Chrono Fantasy: So what do we do in the meantime then? If we have to wait for fate to guide us..

Mysterious Voice: Fate will guide the soul of pure good but not you and I necessarily, but since the soul of pure good is within you, it is like it is guiding you too, but that is why we tell you to let the soul of pure good guide you, and in some ways, it is guiding me too, because I am following Fate, and I too, want to catch up and be with it closely. Don't worry about what happens in the moments to come until it's finally your part. For now we will probably be guided to continue watching on, but the soul of pure good has more of a purpose than to just come out in the end. Throughout all the dark ages, it is still working, for it goes about through someone and allows another to remain hoping that the dark will go away...yet...you won't be in contact with anyone else, so the good will have to work harder at a longer distance, thus, it will cause even more of a great stir within you.

Chrono Fantasy: I don't understand why I can't just do what I want to do without letting fate guide us or this soul of pure good. Where are we anyways? I have no idea where we just returned to...

Mysterious Voice: We are going back through a tunnel of darkness at a rapid speed, and then I believe we will be watching a war from far off in the distance.

Chrono Fantasy: A war?

Mysterious Voice: Yes, you'll see once we are there.

Chrono Fantasy was taken through the pitch dark tunnel and then brought out onto a battlefield. He was placed behind some trees that were a little off in the distance from the war that was going on.

Chrono Fantasy: Ghost Soldiers? I recognize some of those others too! Who are those few who I never seen before? They don't look like ghosts.

Mysterious Voice: This is a Ghost war. The souls of the past. After all, this whole planet isn't even real. We are all just upon it, going through all the events and Fate is playing a game or allowed a game to be played. ...

Chrono Fantasy: The sky looks darker than before, as the effects of the darkness spreaded that quickly? Wait a minute! What are those? They look dangerous and huge. Those creature-like things are going to stop the whole war, but it also looks like they will pass through and head this way! Shouldn't we get out of here?

Hokadi: Those are called 'Lukis!' They are protectors of the Darkness and they will keep on coming more and more, the darker the World gets, and they will evolve and increase in power...

Chrono Fantasy: Huh?

_**The Lukis? Creatures that are protectors of the Darkness? They don't look good to have as foes. We just have to get out of this place or else I, as the carrier of the soul of pure good will be destroyed and hope for light to prevail over darkness will fail. Let's see how Fate guides us out of this in Chapter 9.... **_


	9. Believing in Fate

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 9

_**Please Fate help us out of this mess! Let this World shine with light and get rid of Darkness. I want to return back home, and I'm sure everyone else wants to return home too. This war...Those Lukis.. The Darkside is winning right now, but Fate has its own plans!**_

Chrono Fantasy: That isn't good.. They are rolling forward all over the place in the war. All those Ghost Soldiers are getting knocked away and... here it comes! One is heading in my direction! It got two Fighters trapped underneath two of them that are heading this way. I will be crushed if it comes over here.

Mysterious Voice: Use your powers!

Chrono Fantasy: What? My powers?

Mysterious Voice: Yes! Don't be scared. You have Time Magic, don't you? So why don't you use those?

Chrono Fantasy: I could've used that a long while back, and probably a lot of time. Then again, would my powers even work in this world. I thought everything was controlled by Fate. Travelling through time and using my time powers would require opposing Fate, and Fate may not let it happen if it's the strongest force contained in this planet.

Mysterious Voice: Why are you scared of Fate? Don't be! Just think of it this way, maybe Fate wants you to use your powers so that you will remain alive and the soul of pure good won't fade away from you. Just go for it! Travel back in time or something!

Chrono Fantasy: Heck, I would want to use my Time powers to send me to the Future in this World when Good finally succeeds over evil. When this world in drowning in pure light and happiness. Why don't I just do that?

Hokadi: Don't do that!! Controlling Time is a very evil deed, and there is only a chance that Good wouldn't exist at all if you happened to do that. Go back in the Past, the Good wouldn't even be there to strive to get in the way of evil. Go into the Future, and the Good never would make its way to destroy Evil. You'll only allow Evil to truimpth that way. Let Fate get you out of this sitation. Trust and believe in Fate, but whether you do or not, it will still get you to where you must be. If you happen to warp out of here or something else happens, the Fate is on your side, and if you die a horrible, brutal death, then...

Mysterious Voice: Don't listen to him! He may be a huge part of this world, but he can't be correct. That doesn't even make sense one bit. Don't you want to save yourself and get out of here?

Chrono Fantasy: I'm just confused right now, and I got disaster coming my way and I'm not even prepared. Fate! Please help me out! (Since it seems like the soul of pure good and my reflection apparently aren't any good help)

FATE's echo off from the distance: _The game, or the cycle rather...has begun again....just like it has 200 years ago. The pure souls of both Light and Dark. The spreading of pure darkness and then the good shall come. One soul will conquer all, even if other souls are there to unite and fight against the dark, only one soul can overcome it all. I, allow everything and anything to happen, even though I am trapped in the tunnel of darkness connection...I already feel myself growing stronger. _

Chrono Fantasy: Fate?

Hokadi: Yes. That is definitely Fate. The mother of all within this planet. I remember those 200 years ago...Ha, it's funny because Fate seems to always be trapped in the tunnel of the darkness connection. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Don't use your powers. Look! Already you are being guided away. The Fate's echo brought you away from disaster. This is all meant to happen.

Mysterious voice: Hmph! You don't have to let a force control you. I might've told you to let Fate guide you before, but if you really want to escape all of this, then just use your own powers, rely on yourself to get away. Don't worry about everyone else here.

Chrono Fantasy: No! You're wrong! I do have to worry about everyone else. All that exists. This whole planet. It's covered by pure darkness, and soon all evil will consume it. I must let Fate control me, since Fate knows best. So many have already died, and so many more can die too, but in the end, if we have pure goodness filling the world, then so many can prevent themselves from death. I don't believe that death is glorious anyways, life is more precious and valuable.

Hokadi: Look out Chrono Fantasy!!

_**What's that! One of those creatures! It's coming after me now! Why did Fate bring me to one of these creatures. They are falling down upon the planet too. Will fate guide me through this too? I believe in Fate now. I know everything will be fine in the end, and I will eventually return home. So I have nothing more to worry about then. Let's see if I will actually have to worry about anymore, in Chapter 10.**_


	10. Jump in the hole

Chrono Fantasy in Video Game Evolution

A Side Story

Chapter 10

_**That bouldered creature is still coming towards me.. It's all because of Fate! Fate must be allowing it to come forward and tumble on and on towards me. If Fate is on my side, then I should hopefully be still alive by the time it reaches to me. What's going to happen?**_

Chrono Fantasy: I can see that bouldered creature coming forward towards me? Will Fate stop it?!

Chrono Fantasy closes his eyes and wait. He waits for quite a long time until he opens them to find that the bouldered creature had stopped in mid roll, right in front of him. As if frozen in time

Hokadi: It stopped!

Chrono Fantasy: I knew Fate was on my side. I was meant to stick around in this world. This bouldered creature wasn't meant to kill me yet.

Mysterious Voice: How come your staff is sticking out from your hand..?

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? I didn't even realize that I had it in my hand. Are you saying that I used my pause powers to stop this monster from plummeting me?

Mysterious Voice: Well I'm not exactly saying that. Perhaps Fate forced you to use your powers after all. It was the only way to protect yourself through this situation after all. Now that war over there looks like it's coming to an end....

Hokadi: We must hurry out of here. I sense that these grounds will be blown up anytime soon and I don't think we want to be trapped within that blast.

Chrono Fantasy: Nothing is ever made easy on my adventures...

Hokadi: Chrono Fantasy! There's a hole over there! Jump into that hole. It should keep us safe/

Mysterious Voice: Do you really want to go into that hole?

Hokadi: Undergrounds lead to the tunnel of Connections. I believe the connection also leads to Fate. That's where we want to head to. We want to head towards Fate.

Chrono Fantasy: Alright. I agree. I'll jump down in that hole. There's probably nothing else for us to do above the surface. Unless the Soul of pure darkness is above here somewhere. That's what I have to look for now, isn't it?

Hodaki: Yes, and Fate will know where it is. That's the best choice we have for now. To meet up with Fate and ask Fate where we can find the Soul of pure darkness. Lets go.

Chrono Fantasy: I'm going.

Mysterious Voice: I gave up a long time ago. Do whatever you want.

Chrono Fantasy: I already told you I'm not doing whatever I want. I'm letting Fate guide me on this.

Mysterious Voice: Right....

Chrono Fantasy jumps down into the hole....

Hodaki: Ahhhh! I can sense another force nabbing at my soul. There's a Soul upon this planet that opposes both Light and Dark. We must make haste to Fate and stop all this chaos. Get rid of the Soul of pure darkness and then fight away the Soul that seems to be even more powerful than both myself and my enemy.

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? What Soul could this be?

Mysterious Voice: Voices?

Chrono Fantasy: I hear them too! Down that path there! I'm going towards those voices!

Hodaki: Wait!

_**Wait? For what? The Soul of pure light wants me to wait. Does he want me to listen to these voices before heading onwards towards them? Hmm... I wonder what I should do. I think I might just head towards them without waiting. I'll have to make my decision in Chapter 11.**_


End file.
